Super Sentai: Post-Ending Heroes
Super Sentai: Post-Ending Heroes (スーパー戦隊：ポストエンディングヒーローズ, Sūpā Sentai: Posuto Endingu Hīrōzu) is the film and the sequel of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. This story will be a little epilogue for Samuel Nakaoka's comeback for his friends' marriages. Unlike the previous films, this stories would continuation and only Takashi's Story, Raisuke's Story, Kuwagatsuke's Story, Ryotaro's Story, Yuuto's Story, Sosuke's Story, Ren's Story, Rolf's Story, Eiji's Story, Takeru's Story and Finale Story. Synopsis Takashi Story After Samuel leaves with Rin and put his core into the generator, Takashi continues to journey with his girlfriend Himesaki. Leaving with Eureka from getting on the Denliner then he left to Enter's Lab. Before he leaves to Enter's Lab, his body begins to dissolved much to worse in any hours without Samuel because the Erase Card's effects according to Burajin (this card has a side-effect to erase their human/anime war memories. Without Samuel, they dissolved into sand exception Eureka). His connection was been erased and begins to dissolved in 2 hours for survive. Eureka sadly about Samuel's connection was been erased even Takashi. Enter cames to warn them that the enemy has appeared named Black Hade an survivor of Terrorius. Takashi about to fight Black Hade, but Himesaki stop him because he began to dissolved any moment. Losing connection to Samuel's bond, causing to dissolve into sand and been lost forever. He refused to die and suffering his demise from letting know is about meeting. Meanwhile back to Evolution God's throne, Samuel sense the another enemy causing to destroy the Coreath. Rin knowing Samuel about Terrorius survivor Black Hade and went to the city. Back to the city where Takashi and the others went, Black Hade soon attacked them after the arrival. Samuel transformed into GoseiRed, Takashi transformed into Tajadol Form, Peter transformed into Birth Rider and Eureka transformed into Memori Rider to attack him. In the mid-fight, Takashi's Tajadol Form was de-transform back into himself and Black Hade tries to strike him but Samuel block the attack. Eureka used Latoratar Memory Strike attack to sent him flying. Takashi feels sore and begins to dissolved into sand in 1 hour and 30min left. Himesaki worrying about his boyfriend's demise before his dissolved. At the Denliner, Takashi accept to die for his suffering death. Momotaros knowing about his revival just like Samuel does for strong bonds. But Eureka doesn't know about strong enough and Peter did have Emil/Ratatosk's bonds like Samuel and her. The Linerloid warns them that Black Hade is coming back to attack the cities. Eureka mourning thinking about Samuel's mother was very disapponted at her son staying the anime world then really mad at him. Worse than disaster, lossing Samuel's trust and hope. With 1 hour to survive, Takashi managing to defeat Black Hade at once. When the time in bonds, he'll come back again. Takashi has no choice to defend his friends while Black Hade attacking again. He ran out of the DenLiner to survive in 50mins. In the final time against the Terriorius survivor, Takashi managing transform into Tajadol Form and fight against Black Hade. With the 10mins to survive, Takashi final used Giga Scan with Tajadol Medals to destroys him forever. As the 1mins remained to survive, Himesaki saying almost goodbye to his boyfriend before Takashi give the kiss to her and finally dissolved into sand. Samuel crying mourning about his friend's demise and Himesaki take the Taka D-Medal to his boyfriend. As a fine peaceful, Samuel and Yuuto fighting overtime because he decide him to eat shiitake. Eureka stopped then cut them out. When ceased the fighting, however, they encountered by shocked, a resurrected Takashi came back. Everyone were glad that Momotaros was right is strong bond, friendship and trust. However, Samuel and Yuuto was still overfighting when he decides him to eat shiitake. Elsewhere at the sewer, the mysterious being appeared in the shadows. Raisuke's Story When they battling the survivor of Matrintis army named Giti-Giti of Clock, Raisuke transforms into Lartoratar form then destroy him easily. Makoto asking Raisuke to go shopping much as Eureka's dismay. As they go to the shopping, Makoto see the wedding dress that mentioned Raisuke saw "him" since she was a girl. Samuel saw Raisuke since Triplet. After he visiting him, Makoto said that she going get married before the wedding day. Kuwagatsuke's Story Ryotaro's Story Yuuto's Story Sosuke's Story After the defeat of Gaiark, Sosuke retired as Go-Onger and went to date Akina Miyazawa. Ren's Story Rolf's Story During Rolf still tried to apologize to Saya for long time dinner night, Saya scoffs his apology and annoyed by his words. Rolf giving to her the camera, but she throw it away and scold walked. Rolf depressed at Saya and will tried to calm her down a little. Samuel, much as he confused at Rolf's depressed. Samuel going to ask Rolf to tried do best and apologize to Saya. Enter calls Samuel and Rolf that monster was appeared and he managing to destroy them. Samuel and Rolf transformed into Go-OnRed and SAGA Rider (barely) to find the monster. However, Rolf didn't used Fluke Fever because Saya's anger much as Samuel's worried. The kajin named Deagul the Agiton to fight them, but Go-OnRed using Kiyama key to transform into Kiyama Style form. After he foughts him, Rolf was going to disappeared then asked Owner on DenLiner who loss his wife and about to disappear forever if he not retrieve her. Samuel get so worried about Rolf's demise. Owner said the only to save Rolf, Saya need to Rolf's care but Samuel saying that she never care about him because he taking care the animals. Ryutaros know about Rolf's girlfriend Saya Otonashi, only she encountered them as well Rolf. Saya going to hurt the Taros inculding Rolf, but Samuel stop her and she let him go before Saya berates Rolf if he apologize her again, she'll might kill him. Rolf tried to apology, but Saya heard his words and attempt to kill him. Fortunately, her killing was interrupted by Owner and asking her to need Rolf's care. However, Saya wasn't care about Rolf, but Owner asks again to stop hating him. But, Saya keeps stop talking to Rolf and didn't know about love. Samuel talking Saya to might Rolf love each other, but she doesn't want love each other and leave. Rolf going after Saya, but she stopped him with throwing her sword because she doesn't love him before she leave the DenLiner. Samuel got his camera and it was broken, but he going to fix it. When the alarm goes off, Rolf transformed into SAGA Rider and ran off to the DenLiner. Saya was attacked by Deagul, but she was saved by SAGA Rider. Unfortunately, she tells Rolf to stay out and no longer be his wife but Rolf tell and apologize to her for being a selfish and lazy. Deagul thinking about, but he accept to strike him but Rolf used Fluke Fever then injuring him. Rolf was going to disappeared however, Deagul going to kill her, but he protect her. However, Rolf used Dokka Fluke Fever and hold him to the sky. Using Mizzu Faver to counters him. He was badly injured by Rolf's Time Rater attack. Before he starts fighting, Saya finally call Rolf and give the new Ixis Fluke Fever, a secondary transformation Fluke then evolve into SAGA Rider Ixis and defeat Deagul with Ixis Fever Kick. Afterwards, sad news, Rolf was disappeared at 30 seconds before both finally kissed and he dies. Saya crying about Rolf's death and Samuel mourns quietly saying "Rolf...". As Rolf's death, Samuel fixs Rolf's camera as Rolf's Camera DX and shows Saya for her memories. She feels happy because she was saved by Rolf and no need anymore such stupid and get pregnant. Samuel has a idea to change Rolf's past, using Time Vent to go back in time to get Rolf's night dinnertime. The past before battle Rolf against Dragon Chiropter, but Samuel ask Rolf to go dinner with Saya. With Samuel transformed to COMPLETE and destroys him, Rolf finally go to honeymoon dinner. As the past was changed, Saya's memory is coming back to Rolf's memory and come Rolf back to life. Samuel was happy at both of them are together again. Eiji's Story Takeru's Story Finale Story After Takeru's Story, Eiji notices that Core Medals helding by mysterious Beast Memory named Doskyr then transformed into Kamen Rider-based like Beast. Triva *The ending song was combination of Decade Journey (as Tsukasa and Arc), Raion (as Saya and Diva) and Super Climax Action (as Samuel and Peter) called Super Raion Journey. Category:Squadron Films